


Boudoir

by gaiseggplant



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Might Guy, Hand Jobs, Lap Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Mirror Sex, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Photography, Praise Kink, Secret Identity, Top Hatake Kakashi, Top Sukea, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaiseggplant/pseuds/gaiseggplant
Summary: Sukea enlists Guy’s help to practice mirror photography. Of course, he provides an outfit to Guy for the photoshoot.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Maito Gai | Might Guy/Sukea
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64
Collections: KakaGai Week 2020 entries





	Boudoir

**Author's Note:**

> Any Fate fans here? I’m not one, but that royal icing craft essence lingerie looks so pretty, I based the lingerie here roughly on that design.

“Hey, Guy… I’d like to ask you to model for my pictures again, but…”

“Oh? Sure, I can do that!”

“Thank you! Then…”

Now that he was here, Guy had no idea how Sukea had managed to rope him into this so easily. It had happened all happened so fast that Guy had just cooperatively gone along with it, and although curious about what the reporter had in mind for him, he hadn’t actually done anything to stop him when he was dragged into the studio room Sukea had rented for photography today. A full-length mirror stretched in front of them, granting them a full view of themselves. An odd setup, but Guy didn’t claim to be an expert in this field.

“I hate to ask you to part with your jumpsuit,” Sukea said smoothly, closing the door. “But you’ll be modeling some different clothes for me today.”

Once the door was shut behind them, Guy had no qualms about stripping mostly-bare in front of Sukea. “Sure, as long as it fits me! I may not be a professional photographer, but I’m very versatile when it comes to fashion!” He struck a pose and held up a thumb, wearing nothing but his underwear.

Sukea had smiled and handed Guy a plastic bag, then left and asked him to be ready by the time he returned with his equipment. Guy turned the bag over, spilling the contents in front of him. Out fell a set of lingerie, much to his surprise.

Both the garter belt and stockings were a very dark, sheeny violet. It looked midnight black except in places where the light shined off it. A lacey, floral pattern was at the tops of each of the sheer stockings, with a distinct back seam on each. Detailed lace also ran along the waist part of the garter belt, and the bottom part extended into silvery white suspenders and tiny floral clips. The top was light and see-through and held together with ribbon, a vibrant contrast against the bottoms.

Raising an eyebrow dubiously but going along with it, Guy inspected the garter belt first, trying to ascertain which part went where. It fit him so perfectly that Guy wondered how Sukea had managed to find out his waist circumference. Then, he unpacked the plastic wrapping of the thigh-high stockings, spreading out the material until it stretched long. The stockings seemed like they’d fit him properly, too, which was fascinating. Usually, for things like this, Guy had to make the clothes himself to get a good fit. They seemed thick enough to withstand the light pulling, which was good, since Guy expected he’d have to do quite a bit of that to get them to fit around his muscular thighs.

Sukea must have _really_ wanted to see Guy in this.

With a shrug, Guy discarded his briefs, tossed them aside, and replaced them with the ones that Sukea had provided. He took a deep breath before tugging on the pair of stockings carefully, rolling them on over his legs until they settled on his mid-thigh.

Unexpectedly, the stockings didn’t give much resistance. They wrapped and stretched around his legs, gentle and easy. He felt around the garter belt for the telltale hook and eye, then put it around his waist and fixed it in place. The lace pricked and tickled against his skin, and Guy stretched his torso to resist scratching at the itch until he acclimated to the feeling.

Guy squinted as he tried to clasp the clips on the stockings, bouncing on his legs to test their apparent symmetry. Once the bottoms were on, Guy slipped on the top.

The top part of the outfit descended from an opulent, dark violet collar that looked far too delicate across his neck. The straps around his shoulders were sequined ribbons, designed to match the clip of the garter belt. The narrow silk straps barely hid anything from sight as they curled around him, vivid against his tan skin.

He slipped on the long opera gloves that matched the thigh-highs, fitting his middle finger through the singular loop of each accessory. His arms were toned, but the gloves fit him easily.

Lastly, he tied the ribbon at the front of the camisole together, closing the top and pulling the bottom of the loose cups against his chest. The ribbon bunched underneath his pecs and pushed them together, making the muscular cleavage more pronounced, but otherwise the fit was still comfortable.

Guy checked the bag to see if there was anything else, because it felt like he was walking around in nothing but undergarments. It was empty aside from this, though.

Guy took a moment to look at himself in the mirror, twirl a few times and watch the long ends of the camisole flutter about. The material sat comfortably on his honeyed skin. Out of a sense of curiosity, he turned around to see how his ass looks in the underwear, and squeezed his butt. This underwear –panties, or maybe it was a thong? –didn’t cover anything at all except the crack it dug into. The camisole was long enough to steam past Guy’s ass, but it was entirely see-through and easily parted or brushed aside.

Guy sighed and scrutinized his own reflection, unsure if the beautiful pieces of lingerie were intended to look flattering or ridiculous on him. His body was brawny, too thick with muscles and tension. But Guy personally liked it. He pulled it off well, in his own opinion.

The lacey stockings accentuated his thick thighs, the garter belt framed his abs, and the translucent camisole fluttered softly against his tan complexion. The garter hugged his waist without being suffocating, but he felt breathless all the same. The lavender ribbon holding the top closed stood out as the brightest spot of color. The tights, garter belt, gloves, and panties were all the dark violet that shimmered black, while the see-through top and ribbons danced between white and silver. There were dozens of opulent sequins in scattered starlike patterns between the detailed lace that made each movement ring with gentle music and catch the light, sparkling against his skin.

This whole getup drew ample attention to his curves. Guy looked quite voluptuous, if he could say so himself.

He crossed and uncrossed his arms experimentally, before finally throwing up his hands and shrugging in resignation. If Sukea was planning to make Guy the butt of this joke or snap a picture as humiliating blackmail, he had another thing coming. Guy had worn frillier dresses or more revealing swimsuits than this of his own volition!

When he finally heard Sukea’s footsteps in the corridor, Guy took a moment to sit on the clean floor and arrange himself into what he considered an erotic enough pose, trying to mimic something he’d find in one of Kakashi’s books. Holding the pose and schooling his features into his best “come hither” expression, he called, “Sukea!”

Guy could hear him shift his weight on the other side of the door. “Ready for me?”

“Yeah, I’m dressed!”

Guy held his breath as the doorknob turned and Sukea entered.

Light grey eyes trailed up and down Guy’s body curiously, pausing on his slightly pink cheeks. Guy waited expectantly.

He stepped further into the room and pushed the door shut with his foot. His coat and scarf were off, so he was down to his pair of trousers and a shirt. His hair was an absolute mess as always. And his face gave nothing away.

Guy waited for him to laugh or scoff or rush to try and take an incriminating photo, but Sukea simply smiled. “It fits you. I’m glad.”

At the lack of any readable reaction, Guy gave an inquisitive pout and dropped the pose, standing back up. He should have known it wouldn’t be that easy to make Sukea reveal his intentions. He was formerly a shinobi himself, after all. “Is this… everything?” Guy asked, tugging the draping part of the lingerie.

Sukea’s smile twitched slyly, not in laughter but in some emotion that was equally unreadable. He still didn’t give anything away. “What’s wrong? Feeling a little overdressed? You’re free to take some of it off, if you want.”

“It’s just, now that it’s on, this looks… very suggestive, doesn’t it?” Guy said, trying to get a read on Sukea’s reaction or coax him into admitting something.

“Hm?” Sukea arched an eyebrow inquisitively. “And what does it suggest?”

“You know what I mean!”

Sukea finally laughed and shook his head. “Lighten up. It’s not totally inappropriate for you, is it? Mr. Skin-tight Jumpsuit.”

Guy raised his eyebrows. “Excuse me?”

“I’m just saying that it suits you.” Sukea said, still chuckling. “Come on, play along. I’m sure you get so stressed out with all your training and teaching. Some excitement like this can be good for you, once in a while. I promise, it’ll be fun.”

Guy huffed and let out an exaggerated fake laugh. “Ha-ha, I’m sure you think your joke is very funny, Sukea.” He grinned and spun around to strike a new pose, ignoring the draft he felt… everywhere. “However—!”

“What joke?” Sukea stepped in closer, and Guy deflated. He faced him squarely, his back to the mirror, leaning forward so he didn’t brush against the clear surface or smudge it. He had to remind himself not to back into the glass. Sukea had him caged in, but Guy looked more disoriented than trapped. “You agree with me.”

“I… What?” he questioned.

Sukea watched Guy’s confusion sink in. The photographer smiled. Grey eyes scanned Guy for any sign of discomfort or distress, and crinkled in a smile when he found none, just the visible confusion sinking in. “I didn’t give you this outfit or ask you to model to poke fun at you. I know that you know better than anyone how good you look right now,” Sukea pointedly stated with his unwavering gaze.

“…Oh.” The flush from before reddened his cheeks, neck, and chest. A haze of color bloomed across pale pink flesh, visible underneath the lace. It was so cute, Sukea barely resisted the urge to jump him then and there.

Sukea opted to just use his words for now. “I mean it, Guy,” Sukea assured him, reaching up to fix his hair. “I don’t have to tell you how good you look like this. But don’t worry. I will anyway.”

Guy’s hands, hanging at his sides, began to fidget until he hid them behind his back, managing to make himself appear smaller by shying away. Guy had just been thinking about how this suited him and he’d been prepared to declare it even if Sukea laughed, but Sukea wasn’t laughing. The earnest compliment caught him off guard. “You’re serious?”

“Why wouldn’t I be? I’m a professional. I wouldn’t choose my model lightly.” Sukea’s free hand came to rest on Guy’s hips, the muscular abs of his stomach toned and smooth. Guy didn’t resist Sukea turning him around to face himself in the mirror. The hand gripping his waist fell away, while the one in his hair trailed down his neck, shoulder, and arm, caressing the skin and tracing the sheer fabric. “Look at yourself. I knew you’d pull this off. You’re stunning.”

Guy did—Guy had—Guy was. Guy knew that. Guy had heard that before, from himself and others. He just hadn’t expected it here. He still thought the outfit still looked fine on him, but what he focused on in the mirror was the look in Sukea’s eyes. Even Guy felt timid, being the subject of that gaze. Those grey eyes were curious, sharp, like Sukea was expecting something. Guy was confident that he had no idea what, but it evidently wasn’t for Guy to feel silly.

“We’ll be in these photographs together, so I made sure to get you in colors that would look good next to me.” Sukea brushed a finger against the purple markings on his face. “See? We match. Don’t we look good together like this?” He played with the purple ribbons of Guy’s lingerie, then trailed his hand down to press a finger against the tights on his thighs. “I worked so hard to pick an outfit that would suit you, too. It’s a bit of a shame, but if you’re in such a hurry to change out of those clothes, then let’s get the photoshoot started. The sooner we start, the sooner we’ll finish. And then I’ll be out of your hair. Deal?”

Something about Sukea made Guy shudder. Either his cold fingers or his calculated words. Either way, Guy pulled away, and Sukea let him go, missing his warmth already. Guy laughed a little, turning to face him.

“So—anyways, what’s with this setup?” Guy stammered, trying to change the subject. “Why do we need a mirror here? That’s new. Won’t it get in your way? Lighting, and all that…?”

Guy, as confident and self-assured as he was, was suddenly nervous about all this, almost shy. It was cute. Even cuter in those clothes.

Sukea shook his head and picked up his camera. “Mirror photography is a contemporary method I need more practice with. It’ll help you as a model get a better feel for the poses and expressions you make, and it’ll help me master a new skill. In other words, think of it as training, for both you and for me.”

“O-oh, this is just training?” Guy blinked owlishly at him.

“M…” Sukea held back a low “Maa…” and cleared his through. “My photography is my livelihood and my proudest skill. I wouldn’t call it ‘just’ training. Training is too important to talk about it so lightly, right? I’m _very_ serious.” Sukea frowned and glanced down at his camera gloomily. “I’ve been in an artistic slump lately, so I wanted to try some diverse techniques that might cure my artist’s block.”

“You? That’s unexpected!” Guy recoiled in dramatic shock, but his expression softened in compassion when he saw the look on Sukea’s face. “You’ve always seemed so creative and lively. Hard to imagine you running out of inspiration, Sukea.”

“I think I just need a push to get it back.” Sukea set the camera down and leaned in, just close enough that their faces were inches apart. “You’ll help me out, won’t you, Guy?”

Sukea cupping Guy’s cheek in his hand. He seemed sincere. Guy felt a sympathetic ache twist in his chest. “I… If there’s something I can do to help, I’m here for you.”

“There’s no one I can count on for this except you,” Sukea looked up at Guy adoringly, and Guy looked back at him. Sukea’s eyes sparkled when he met Guy’s gaze. “You’re my favorite model. We both know how handsome you are,” Sukea whispered, before taking a steadying breath, eyes flicking all over Guy’s face. Sukea took his hand gently, and Guy went along easily. “But you have no idea what it feels like to look at you, to be near you all the time. It's like I'm looking at the sun, when I look at you. If there’s anything that can give me motivation to cure my artist’s block, it’s you. And you’ll get to see yourself the way I see you today.”

Guy took a sharp breath and stumbled away from Sukea’s grasp. “Y-you’re too close, too close! Augh, okay, I get it! I’ll help you, okay?”

Sukea brightened up instantly. “Good.” Sukea picked his camera back up and pointed to the ground. “Now, sit down.”

Obediently, Guy sunk slowly to his knees, hands resting just under the skirt of the camisole. He could see the outline of his own restricted cock against the fabric of the thong, curving up towards his stomach. Sukea kneeled down behind him and pressed in close.

His free hand braced one of Guy’s thighs and he whispered another order, “Hoist your knees a little bit more for me. I want to get a proper view.”

One of Sukea’s hands was still preoccupied holding onto the camera, while the other gently coaxed Guy’s leg into position. For the sake of symmetry, Guy made his other leg follow suit. The fact that he had to do it himself almost, only half-coerced, made it more embarrassing than if Sukea was physically posing him.

“What’s wrong? I know you’re more flexible than that,” Sukea teased.

Guy stretched his arms to accommodate this new position and made the top of the lingerie push up his pecs. The top part of the lingerie hugged his toned chest, the lace draping over his stomach and thighs. Noticing it in the mirror, Guy squeaked out, “H-hey, um…”

“This isn’t embarrassing, is it? You’ve made way more outlandish poses before.”

“—Of course, it’s not!” Guy answered, reflexively feeling combative, even though he wasn’t sure if it was a simple statement or a taunt.

“Good. Then let’s keep going.” Sukea moved the hand that wasn’t holding the camera and trailed it lightly it up Guy’s stomach, avoiding the ticklish spots for now, and gently flicking the sequins on the lingerie. Guy shivered even as he arched into the touch. “Something’s still missing… Ah, I have an idea. Let me push these shoulder straps aside.”

His hand slid down Guy’s body, fingers caressing the garter around Guy’s waist as Sukea nibbled on one of the straps, tugging it down with his teeth and repeating the process with the other strap.

“Wait—"

Sukea leaned forward to skim his hand up Guy’s chest, towards the purple ribbon holding the top closed. “I’ll undo this bow, too.” With a gentle tug, the strips fell away softly, and the lingerie fell open.

With that our of his way, Sukea let his fingers poke at the cups and the supple pecs beneath, down the shimmery ribbon that descended from the top. Sukea tugged the end of one ribbon until its bow came unraveled completely.

Quickly growing tired of the silk barrier between them, Sukea snuck his hand into the now-open top of Guy’s lingerie to slide his hand across his bare chest and gently fondle the smooth skin underneath. An awkward chuckle rumbled low in Guy’s chest as Sukea continued his exploration, vibrating pleasantly against Sukea’s palm. Guy’s breast was warm in his hand. If he dug his fingers in at a certain angle, he could feel the solid muscle underneath, sink his fingertips into the best parts. Hooking his fingertips at the juncture between his pecs and his abs belied a pleasant softness. He flicked his fingers to feel the slight jiggle of Guy’s pecs in his hand.

A quick caress, and Sukea stumbled onto one of Guy’s nipples, now noticeably stiffer than before. “These will look nicer standing at attention.” He pinched the nub, tugged on them; Guy responded by arching his back, by parting his lips wider in a muffled keen. Sukea smiled and proceeded to press his nail against the tip until Guy’s hips buckled.

“Careful, Guy. Don’t fall,” Sukea warned. One of his hands was occupied with the camera, and the other with feeling Guy up. He wasn’t supporting any of Guy’s weight.

“—I’m fine.” Guy kept his eyes on Sukea as his fingertips moved on, carefully tracing the lace swirled that filled the gaps between the straps that clung to his hips. Sukea’s fingers caressed every inch of his torso before going downward.

Sukea held Guy’s gaze in the mirror as his hand drifted lower, following the lace as it curled down between his legs. He watching Guy flush. Color creeped down his chest, a gentle accompaniment to the lavenders and whites of the lingerie. Sukea pinched a part of the stockings, letting it stretch and then snap back against Guy’s skin.

The wandering hand slid between his legs to press at where Guy’s cock was straining against his underwear. It twitched as he neared it, and Sukea pressed a light kiss to the back of his neck to make his entire body twitch, too.

Guy could only stare, unable to answer as Sukea brushed his hand lightly over his cock. It twitched at the light touch, and Guy saw the involuntary shiver that ran through his body— barely there, but Guy was sensitive, so very sensitive that skimming over his skin with such light, deliberate touches made him half-hard.

Sukea cupped his cock, pressing just enough to make Guy shudder from the sparks of pleasure that travelled up and down his spine until the thin fabric of the panties showed a wet spot where Guy’s cock leaked precum. When Sukea finally wrapped his fingers around Guy’s cock, the pressure felt heavenly in tandem with the soft material of the lingerie against his skin. His heart sped like crazy.

It was quite a sight for Sukea to drink in. He looked like he was gift-wrapped for Sukea. It made Sukea’s cock stir, hardening as he stopped himself from pressing in closer. He didn’t have to. Guy arched up and pressed against Sukea’s hand himself to create more friction.

“Open your legs a little more for me. I need to get a proper look at the details.”

One hand on the back of Guy’s thigh guided one of his legs even wider, and the other had to follow on its own to keep the image’s symmetry.

This pose made it much more apparent how the panties barely had enough fabric to cover the slightly-hard cock that Guy was sporting. Guy’s heart skipped a beat as Sukea stared at the way Guy’s cock shifted beneath the thin lace, starting to press against the fabric insistently.

With a gentle prod, the flushed cock arched out of the material of his lacy dark thongs, dripping precum onto his pretty, toned stomach. “I need to adjust _this_ too.” Sukea toyed with the waistband of Guy’s thong, moving the thin fabric of the panties to the side until Guy’s dick sprung free and fell forward limply.

With a gasp, Guy finally snapped out of the stupor and rushed to cover it back up again with his hands. “Hey, that—”

Sukea snapped a photo to immortalize the face Guy made at that.

“Your cock is so pretty,” Sukea cooed, gently coaxing Guy’s hands away from his member. Sukea’s hand nudged the inside of Guy’s thighs and massaged his balls through the cloth. Guy shivered in response, but otherwise relented without a fight, leaving his half-hard cock out in the open, leaking precum from the slit. “Just like the rest of you.”

Sukea stared at Guy’s face, seeing the blush that travelled from his cheeks to his chest, growing redder and redder as Guy squirmed. He pressed a pacifying a kiss to Guy’s skin, right where neck met jaw, enjoying the way his model gasped and shifted in his grasp.

“S… stop teasing, Sukea,” Guy whined when Sukea ran a finger along a vein on Guy’s cock. There was an edge of desperation twisting around his tone that Sukea loved to hear, and he cursed himself for not bringing a means to record sound. “This is embarrassing! How many times do I have to say it?”

“But it seems like you’re enjoying it to me.” Sukea turned Guy’s attention back towards the mirror so he could see his own depravity, holding his jaw in place to make sure he was watching himself slowly fall apart. “Even though you’re complaining, you haven’t stopped watching. Are you just that dedicated of a model? I appreciate it. You’re such a big help, Guy.”

Sukea looked over Guy’s shoulder to see him in the mirror. He gauged Guy’s reactions, checking in case his words or actions went too far. Guy didn’t seem to be against the attention, but Sukea was the kind of guy who liked to be sure of these things, as flippant as he may have seemed.

By all accounts, it looked like he was worried for nothing. Guy was blushing, so lost in lust, he hardly seemed to mind it, despite the grievances he’d been airing. His inhibitions had utterly vanished, his skirt draped around his crotch, his erect nipples poking through the top of his costume, his dick on display.

“Should we keep going…?” Sukea asked for his consent and added with a reassuring hand at the dip of his hip, “Will you let me pose you some more?”

A shiver coursed down Guy’s spine. He took a shaky breath. “I—” he started faintly. A million different reasons, a million different excuses, all of them flashed across his mind. A million different thoughts, but all of it, every single one of them sparked out in a blinding flicker, like the last remaining sparkles of a firework, when he met Sukea’s gaze in the mirror.

Guy nodded. The pupils locked with Sukea’s dilated.

Evidently, Guy welcomed Sukea’s undivided attention and his own shameless exposure. Sukea’s grey eyes sparkled with giddy mischief.

“In that case,” Sukea pulled his hand away and scooted back. “Squat.”

Guy pushed himself from his seated position to hover above the floor in a low squat. Sukea watched him steady himself on his heels.

When Guy stilled, Sukea’s free hand trailed down Guy’s toned back, gripping the thick globe of his ass cheek and giving it a squeeze. He slipped his hand around the front to Guy’s leg and guided it even further to spread apart the taut muscles of his thighs.

All the while, he watched Guy bite his lip, gasp mutedly and avert his eyes to the floor beneath his palms. Sukea snapped one more photograph of that timid expression before setting down the camera in his hand.

Sukea pulled his hand away from Guy’s body to reach into his pocket, retrieving a bottle of lube. He held it up for Guy to see in the mirror to watch his reaction. Guy stiffened, eyes wide and mouth dry.

He slicked his fingers up and gripped Guy’s hip. Holding him steady, he focused on preparing Guy.

Sukea wanted Guy to see the way his face looked during this. He knew how much Guy enjoyed foreplay and preparation. It was no secret that as much as Guy loved pleasing others, he also desired tenderness and focused attention. As much as he might try to convince himself and his partners otherwise. He was a surprisingly private guy.

He could be putty in Sukea’s hands, though.

Sukea spread him open, revealing a pink, puckered hole. He lazily made wet circles around his rim. Thighs trembled slightly, and hips failed to stifle their stutter. Already, Guy wanted to ask for more.

Sukea, unlike Kakashi, was not one to tease. And Guy was surprised but appreciative to discover that. Sukea could tell by the relieved drop of his shoulders and sigh as Sukea pressed the first digit inside. Inside him was warm and wet. Guy’s eyes squeezed shut and he tried and failed to stop himself from pushing back against Sukea’s hand.

Full pink lips parted, and a soft groan of pleasure escaped them, but when he opened his eyes again, his gaze stayed fixed downcast. His knees were spread apart and his muscles flexed to support his weight in the awkward squat. He looked gorgeous with the lingerie half-undone, hanging off his body. Sukea thought he looks even prettier with his fingers in him. His own piece of art, gilded in majestic violet and shimmery white.

Sukea took a moment, tracing the edge of Guy’s rim before he tucked his chin on Guy’s shoulder, taking in the view. Guy’s cock was standing up proud and red, already weeping, but given that Sukea had steadily been opening him up, that was no surprise. His whole upper body was braided with violet, and the skin under the translucent cloth flushed red and white. He was sweating a little, so a light sheen covered the tops of his collarbones and chest. He was the most gorgeous thing that Sukea had ever seen. He took his other hand off Guy’s hips and picked back up the camera to take another quick picture.

It was a shame Guy was missing the show. Guy shied away at the embarrassing sight of himself looking like he’d come undone, and shivered at the sound of another camera photo being taken. This unusual image of himself was being immortalized. Guy’s legs shook while Sukea continued to fuck him with his fingers.

“The point of the exercise I for you to get a feel for how your modeling looks,” Sukea reminded him. “Watch your form _closely_. Pay attention to the poses and faces you make.”

Guy took a heaving breath and brought his head up, staring straight at himself. Sukea saw the light catch the dark of his blown-out pupils, the heady flush high on his cheeks.

Sukea pressed forward insistently. Breath quickened, and shoulder muscles clenched. He couldn’t resist any longer. A tongue licked the shell of the green beast’s ear. A sharp gasp echoed in the warm, quiet room.

“Sukea,” Guy breathed his name softly. “Are you still calling this exercise?”

“Focus. Look at yourself,” Sukea commanded simply, twisting his fingers in harder.

As Guy’s eyes met the reflection once more, Sukea breached him with a second digit. Guy was tight. Sukea pressed his chest against the muscles in Guy’s back that flexed and tensed from Guy’s embarrassment at the position and in himself from following the order so easily.

Mercilessly, Sukea continued to work him open while maintaining their eye contact in the mirror. Sukea drunk in Guy’s deliciously flustered reactions. His trembling thighs spread further apart as the reporter leaned in more. The tension in Guy’s body lessened some as his legs got used to the weight and the pose, but his embarrassment didn’t seem to diminish.

Despite his obvious embarrassment, Guy was clearly turned on by all this, too.

By then, his hole was loose enough that it made wet, sloppy sounds from just Sukea’s fingers. Guy’s cock still sat, untouched and fully erect between his legs. With a picturesque scene like that, Sukea had to snap another photo.

At the sound of the click, Guy tensed around him. “What—what are these photographs for?” Guy stuttered out.

Sukea chuckled. It was a little late to be asking a question like that, wasn’t it? “I told you, it’s for practice. I’ll keep these shots to myself, Guy. I wouldn’t want to share this view with anyone. So, give it your best as my _private_ model today.”

Sukea watched Guy’s face closely when he scissored the fingers inside him experimentally. It really was like watching art happen in slow motion. Guy’s mouth dropped open wantonly and a shuddered gasp escaped from his lips. His lashes fluttered shut for half a second before he forced them back open to keep his eyes on their reflections in the mirror.

"Good job," Sukea whispered. He pulled out slowly and then pushed back in, fucking Guy slowly with his fingers, increasing the pace until Guy was close to crumpling in his hold. All the while, he kept his eyes open, kept himself upright in the precarious squat. He kept his gaze fixed even as his legs trembled.

Drool leaked from the side of his mouth, tracks of tears on his cheeks, forehead matted with sweat, hair messied and tussled, whole body trembling with pleasure. His bunched-up lingerie hung from his body and clung to his curves, and his hard cock peaked out of the lace panties that still hid his balls.

“You’re so cute, Guy,” Sukea praised. “So picturesque. There’s no muse better than you.”

Dark eyes fall closed, and a shaky moan fell from Guy’s lips. A very encouraging reaction.

Sukea’s third digit joined in, moving in a way he knew Guy’s body would respond to well. Sukea found Guy’s prostate easily and viciously twisted his fingers into it, relishing the way Guy cried out, jerking in his spot. His cock leaked out more precum, landing on the floor between his spread legs.

“Mmph—!” Guy grunted, back bowing and hips pushing back into Sukea’s hand of their own accord. “Sukea—”

“Cute voice, too,” Sukea all but purred in his ear. “Something’s still missing, though. We could be a little more creative and experimental. I could get even better photos, I’m sure…” Sukea twisted the fingers inside of him pointedly, and more moans spilled from Guy’s full lips. “…I just got a fun idea. What if I fuck you like this?”

Guy shivered at the idea, but any words of protest or negotiation his mind may have tried to conjure up were quickly lost when Sukea kissed the back of his neck and trailed kisses along towards his shoulder blade while he continued prepping him for what was to come.

“You’ll get a full view of your every twitch and expression while I take my pictures. You’ll see yourself like you’ve never seen you before,” Sukea continued.

Guy groaned and melted with every turn of Sukea’s wrist and every brush of lips on hot skin. The lips made their way to his earlobe. “Are you okay with that, Guy?” Sukea whispered in his ear. “Do you want to watch me wreck you for the camera?”

Dark eyes reopened, meeting Sukea’s in the mirror. Sukea grinned as he watched Guy’s mouth open and close in voiceless gasps, listened to Guy’s hungry swallow as he gave an affirmative answer in the form of a nod instead of his voice.

Sukea loved Guy’s willingness to be bent and molded to his will. How could he find Guy anything but gorgeous?

“Can you say it out loud for me?” Sukea asked, yet another unreasonable request of his model.

Guy looked away and broke the locked gaze. Guy’s blush somehow deepened, turning him even redder. Guy licked his lips, then chewed on them nervously.

“Just say the word, and I’ll give you what you’re asking for. Let me hear you say it.” Sukea spread his fingers apart and brushed Guy’s prostate purposefully.

Guy keened and pitched, almost falling as his palms met the floor. Sukea prepared to help in case he buckled, but Guy managed to stay upright. Eyes still shying away from Sukea’s, Guy finally panted out, “P-please… Let’s continue.”

“I’m happy I have such a dedicated model,” Sukea said, half-teasing, half-praising.

Guy chuckled gauchely at the comment, until the sound transitioned into a moan when Sukea abruptly pulled out his fingers.

When the fingers popped out, Guy choked on nothing, head falling forward and his chest heaving. Sukea shivered at the broken, needy noise that poured out of Guy. "Look up," Sukea reminded playfully, watching as Guy struggled to obey. "There’s no point in this exercise if you aren’t watching yourself while we do it."

Guy sucked in a ragged breath and shifted minutely on his knees, feeling his stockings snag against the material of Sukea’s clothes behind him.

Setting the camera down again, Sukea fumbled at his belt and the button of his pants with his hand. He pulled his cock free of the confines of his pants, stroking over it gently to ease the intense heat curling tight in his stomach. Sukea worried that he wouldn’t last long like this, but fortunately, it didn’t look like Guy was in any better shape, tears gathering on his long eyelashes before slipping down his face.

Sukea dribbled lube over his own cock and stroked his cock while he listened to Guy’s heavy, anticipating breaths. Sukea hadn't paid attention to himself all this time, too focused on Guy and the camera, and Sukea’s orgasm almost rushed up into him in just with a few lazy strokes. Sukea forced himself to hold back, suppressing his own pleasure ruthlessly. This wasn't over yet.

He wasn’t the only impatient one. The brief moment of being left untouched and bare in front of the mirror made him swallow another whine and shift his weight antsily. Sukea slowly observed the tension settling in his posture. He wanted to watch him struggle for a bit.

But Sukea had to be careful to not be like Kakashi. Sukea wouldn’t start something just to not finish it. Sukea would care more about Guy’s comfort than he did himself.

Kakashi was the type to deny himself and other. It was plain as day how much he enjoyed foreplay and thorough preparation, but he rushed into the main event more often than not. Especially when it came to Guy. Kakashi practically forgot the meaning of the word patience during trysts with Guy. Maybe if they ever did anything more serious than casual hookups or erotic competitions, he’d take it slower and let more feelings bleed through.

Sukea didn’t have Kakashi’s baggage and emotional constipation. He’d take the chance to explore that now. Sukea would be practically the opposite of Kakashi. He would adore the smolder before the boil, the hot ache before satisfaction. He’d take his time savoring each caress and brush of skin on skin.

Sukea pressed himself against Guy, chest to back, hips to ass, folded legs fitting between the gap of Guy’s bow-legged stand until Guy was straddling his lap. Instinctively, Guy spread his legs wider for him. His whole body pressed back against Sukea’s own. The open desire was an endearingly stark contrast to the demure aversion of his eyes.

With no fumbling or hesitation, Sukea grasped Guy’s supple cheeks and slid his slick cock between them. Guy squirmed cutely, pushing down against Sukea’s thighs. Sukea took a proper hold of his cock then and Guy stilled in his grip, holding himself open as the tip kissed his entrance. He rubbed the tip or his erection around Guy’s rim, teasing him by pushing just enough for Guy to start trying to suck him in, but not far enough to actually go in.

"…Is this too much?" Sukea asked, pausing and bracing a hand on Guy’s waist.

Guy shook his head.

Sukea’s lips twisted into a smirk, and he had to quickly school it into a more Sukea-like smile. “We can stop here— if you want.” Sukea pulled a hand away and picked his camera back up to take a photo of Guy’s face when he suggested that. He looked painfully disappointed. “I already have some really nice photos.”

Guy’s hand twisted backward as much as it could and latched onto Sukea. “Don't stop,” he begged hoarsely. His voice was drowned by an abyss of want that, in this moment, only Sukea could fulfill. It was music to his ears. “Sukea,” Guy whines, fingers flexing as if he were thinking about getting out of his hold. “Sukea, please don’t stop here, please.”

Sukea almost smirked again. His steely grey watched Guy’s pink lips gasp. Guy’s wet tongue darted over them, and his long eyelashes fluttered against his flushed cheeks.

"Please…" Guy beseeched. His gentle tone didn’t match the vice grip his rim had on the head of Sukea’s cock. Sukea wrapped the lube-covered hand around his own cock, fisting himself and holding it steady. The lube and their desire made for a smooth, slow entry. Sukea’s dick was thick, as Guy had told him before, as Kakashi.

Sukea couldn't tear his gaze away from the mirror when he finally pushed into Guy. The way Guy looked would probably live in Sukea’s head forever—if not for the photographs, then for the uncovered Sharingan hidden under this grey contact lens. It noted every way Guy’s breathing hitched, every way his muscles tensed and loosened, the slackening of his jaw. They rocked into each other with a relaxed pace at first, until, finally, Sukea was settled deep inside of Guy. He felt heavenly, clenched tightly around Sukea, vice tight, his entire body shuddering.

“Oh my god,” Guy groaned and his head dropped down, fingers digging into his thighs. Guy moaned as Sukea’s cock twitched inside him. He was in Sukea’s lap with his back to his chest. His skin was slick with sweat that soaked Sukea’s shirt, which made it hard to move properly. “Oh, fuck—you’re huge— you’re filling me up.”

“You’re so tight, your ass is sucking me in.” Sukea sighed blissfully, dropping his head against the back of Guy’s neck, letting him adjust. He kissed the side of Guy’s neck, waiting until Guy was twitching back onto his cock, aching and eager. Sukea gave him a moment, then slowly trailed his hand up to Guy’s chin, before forcing it up in an iron grip. "Keep watching," Sukea sweetly commanded him.

He loved the way Guy’s pupils blew out in his reflection before he thrust his hips back in with a single, long motion. That earned him a needy whine. Guy was desperate to push down against Sukea’s body.

The sound in the back of his throat was almost a purr. A deep, contented hum echoed from his chest. Guy’s expression was captivating. His total loss of his composure made for a blissful scene in the reflection. Guy’s muscular forearms braced him, and he arched more to improve Sukea’s angle.

Sukea’s free hand grabbed Guy by his hips and pulled his body further onto his cock. Guy’s foothold slipped and he fell fully into Sukea’s lap, legs closing reflexively in front of him. “Mmh…! Sukea…!” Guy sobbed and moaned as he adjusted to Sukea’s size and the deeper reach.

“Keep your legs open and your eyes on the mirror. Don’t forget, you’re still modeling.”

“R… right, I can do that,” Guy grunted, his voice cracking in the most delicious way as he got back into his squat. His hands trembled where they were clenched on his thighs.

Sukea set a slow, hard rhythm, pulling back far enough that he almost slipped from Guy’s tight heat before shoving back up into him, hard and vicious. Guy met every roll of Sukea’s hips with fragile grace. He struggled to spread his thighs further apart. The angle they were in was uncomfortable, forcing Guy to be entirely upright. His back bowed under the force of his thrusts, but he met every single one without giving out.

Guy looked so pretty like this. But Sukea wanted more. He wanted more, he wanted all of Guy. He wanted to see Guy break for him, wanted to hear him beg, wanted to hear his gorgeous voice give out for him, wanted to catch it all on camera.

Sukea picked up the pace, drilling into Guy relentlessly until their filthy noises filled up the quiet room. Guy’s mouth fell back open further and he whined, moaned. His cock dripped onto the floor and sweat pasted his hair flat to his forehead. His abs clenched with every thrust and Sukea drunk it all in like a man starved, remembering to snap an occasional photo every so often.

"You look perfect," Sukea wrapped his arm around Guy’s torso and pushed him down on his cock at the same time as he fucked into him. Sukea drew back, biding his time. “Like a professional. A shinobi can truly take up any role that’s asked on him, hm?”

Guy threw his arm over his face. The embarrassment of these actions, weight of those words, and compromise of this position was overwhelming. He couldn’t watch.

Sukea wouldn’t allow that.

Sukea’s next thrust was rougher. The surprised jolt of Guy’s body and high-pitched moan were evidence of that. Though still, Guy hid his face and didn't say a word.

“Guy,” Sukea cajoled, keeping up a rhythm of deep, but slow thrusts.

His body couldn’t hide like his expression. It couldn’t hide the way he shifted to use Sukea’s body to support his weight or the way his flexible thighs spread out further. He wanted more from Sukea, but he was holding himself back from voicing exactly what.

“Sukea…” he moaned, sweet and low.

Sukea kissed his shoulder, pressing his forehead against Guy’s wrist.

“You should see yourself right now, Guy. You’re amazing.”

Guy’s hand twitched next to Sukea’s ear. If he were with Kakashi, he’d likely hold onto his hair to ground himself. Not pull, simply hold him or run his fingers through it. As much as Kakashi liked that, logistically, Sukea couldn’t allow it, so he pulled his head back slightly until Guy got the message not to touch his hair

“I-I can’t, I—” Guy started the sentence but didn’t finish it.

Sukea sped up his thrusts but also shallowed them. Guy’s knees threatened to buckle. He cried out, full of the desperation he refused to put into words.

Sukea wrapped his arm around Guy’s midsection, offering more stability from the impact. “What’s wrong? Are you holding up okay, Guy?”

“I’m fine— You’re fine—” Guy interjected, “Not fine… you’re amazing actually,” Guy fumbled over his words, but Sukea didn’t relent at all.

“No, that’s all you, Guy. You’re absolutely gorgeous this way. Where would I be without my model?” Sukea made a point to go deeper, exercise more force as he moved a hand to Guy’s hip and forced him to meet Sukea thrust for thrust. It didn’t take much force. “It’s why you should see this, too.” A gentle nudge, and Guy knew what was being asked of him.

“Sukea—!” Guy mewled his name adorably before biting down on his lip. Guy was blindingly angelic when he cried and trembled. Sukea couldn’t let him miss that.

“Ah, ah, ah. Open up,” Sukea said. “Both your mouth and your eyes.”

Guy’s eyes peeked open, still refusing to look at his reflection. He started to get that little shine in his eyes.

Sukea shoved two fingers in his mouth with his free hand, pressing down from his lips to his molars. Immediately, the surprise elicited a primal response. Trying his hardest not to bite down on him, hips bucked back into Sukea’s thrusts, eyes screwing tightly closed, and saliva pooling in his mouth. He moaned, sloppy and beautiful around Sukea’s fingers. The shine in his eyes became wells of blissed out tears.

Sukea pulled his fingers out of Guy’s now-panting mouth and lifted his jaw to properly face the mirror.

“Open your eyes.” Sukea whispered in his ear.

The tone of his voice was not gentle at all anymore, but it was convincing. Guy swallowed. Sukea watched in quiet pleasure as goosebumps prickled up his bare arms as Sukea coaxed Guy into seeing this display of how amazing he looked in pleasure, and of everything Sukea adored about him. Slowly, long lashes parted and a deep red blush bloomed across his ears as he watched himself being utterly wrecked on Sukea’s cock.

Sukea leaned forward to press a kiss to the curve of Guy’s cheekbone before he whispered, ordered, "Don't look away. I want you to watch yourself the whole time I fuck you. I want you to see what I see, and you are not going to look away. Understand?"

Guy nodded, panting a little. Sukea’s smile and his tone of voice softened again when he said, “Good. Thank you.”

Sukea fucked him harder and faster, snapping his hips up again and again, watching Guy the whole time. He watched the way he bounced and trembled for Sukea, the way Sukea’s cock sunk into his heat, the way he panted, mouth shaping Sukea’s name like a breathless prayer. The moans increased, as did the desperate arching of his spine. Sukea’s groans and the accuracy of his thrusts strained to match it.

“See, Guy? You’re a stunning, perfect model. You wear this better than anyone could. See what a great presentation you’re putting on for us? Aren’t you glad you can see it, too?”

Guy whined Sukea’s name again, still painfully hard and aching. Guy’s neglected cock had been leaking on the floor and all over his dark thongs, twitching helpless for a while.

“Do you want me to touch you? Don’t you want to cum?” Sukea asked.

A tremor wracked his frame, and Sukea was sure if it hadn’t been for his sheer determination, Guy would have collapsed to the floor already. The whine of his voice increased in pitch and volume as he tried to form a sentence. He’d practically been rendered unintelligible, crying, moaning, and forced to look at their reflections.

“I won’t make you say it out loud this time,” Sukea conceded, because he was nicer than Kakashi would be in this situation. “Do you want me to touch you?”

Laboriously, Guy nodded his head, eyes swimming in tears, ass pressing hard against Sukea’s thighs as he grinded Sukea’s cock deep within himself. His legs bounced him up and down fervently, until he was eagerly dancing in Sukea’s lap. He was moving too fast and too vigorously for Sukea to get good photos of him like this, but that wouldn’t stop him from trying.

Guy let his head fall back as he fell into the pleasure, giving into the lust thrumming through his whole body. Sukea noticed when Guy stopped watching himself in the mirror once again. The pleasure clearly got to be too much for him and his head dropped, whole body arching under the pressure, the heat.

"Keep your head up," Sukea reminded but Guy moaned, back bowing further, trying to rolls his hips back onto Sukea’s cock, not listening.

“Sukea…”

Sukea leaned forward, gripped Guy’s hair and tugged his head up. "Keep your head up," he ordered. “I’ll get better pictures if you do.”

Guy nearly sobbed. “Sukea, I’m trying, I—" he whimpers. “You're fucking me too good.”

Sukea laughed, despite the madness coursing through him. "Nice try. You can do better than that. I was a shinobi once, too. I know your limits." Sukea actually knew Guy’s limits because he’d grown alongside Guy, fought alongside him as Kakashi on so many missions. But it was an easy excuse.

To his credit, Guy really was trying. He picked his head up, glancing up at Sukea through tear-filled eyes. Sukea smiled, victorious. Though in the next snap of his hips, Guy’s head was back down, and a sob cracked through him. “I'm going to come,” he gasped, fingers scrabbling uselessly for purchase. "Sukea, I’m going to ruin this outfit if we keep going—"

Sukea hauled Guy up, forcing him back upright, until his back was plastered to Sukea’s front. Tears dripped down his face, and his lips were bitten red. "Look at yourself," Sukea purred. "You look so fucking gorgeous like this, Guy.”

"Please," Guy gasped, head dropping back onto Sukea’s shoulder, hips twitching uselessly into the air. "Please, Sukea, please—”

“Go ahead. Ruin the clothes. I’d love some photos of you covered in cum. You’d look even better like that.”

“Sukea,” Guy pleaded as a warning, voice high as Sukea kept pressing kisses on his neck. “I won’t last, I won’t.”

Sukea smiled against Guy’s skin as he said, “Who says I want you too? In fact, a picture of that would be nice…” Sukea wrapped his hand around Guy’s cock, swiped his thumb over the head, and watched him as he fell apart. Eyes locking onto Guy’s reflection, he dared, “Come for me. Come for the camera.”

Guy shuddered, moans pouring out as Sukea started to pump his cock. It was amazing how much he could do with a single hand while the other still held tight to his camera.

"Come on, Guy. Give me a good money shot."

Tight and fast, Sukea stroked him earnestly. His body tightened much more, forcing a low moan from Sukea as Guy’s insides squeezed and spasmed around his sensitive cock.

“You just got tighter. Guy, you’re more responsive like this, huh?” Sukea said, gripping tighter and pumping his hand faster. “Look at the way your cock is dripping wet. Do you like watching yourself fall apart?”

Guy bit his lip and let his head fall back onto Sukea’s shoulder. He whined as Sukea pushed into him relentlessly and jerked him off. Anywhere he made contact felt so unbearably hot, like his skin was fully melting away.

“Look at your face, Guy. See how much you’re falling apart right now? That’s exactly the expression I needed for this photoshoot. You really are a perfect muse.”

Guy gazed at himself in the mirror; his eyes were hazy and filled with tears. His face was flushed and glistening with sweat. Red, swollen lips were parted as he moaned sweetly.

“Guy, you just got even tighter.” Sukea groaned. He licked up Guy’s neck and sucked his earlobe.

Guy whimpered, still looking into the mirror intently. But his gaze was fixed on Sukea, now, watching his grey eyes, the flex of his thigh muscles, and most enticingly, how his cock was devoured over and over again. Guy couldn’t tear his gaze from where they were connected. He was mesmerized watching his hole stretch and convulse around Sukea’s length, sucking him in deep. He was hyper-aware of the way it plunged into him and pressed against his inner walls.

“I’ll let you finish, don’t worry.” Sukea kissed Guy’s jaw. “Just focus on your reflection, and I’ll handle the rest. Watch yourself come. I want to capture your expression as you spill in my hand.”

Tears welled in Guy’s eyes. The shame ate away at him, but he was too close to his climax to really take note of it. He trained his eyes on Sukea sliding in and out of him, watching his cum pool onto the tile below. His legs began to tremble as he approached orgasm. “I’m coming.”

Sukea hummed, speeding up his movements. Soon, Guy tumbled over the edge of his release, shaking from the intensity of it. His vision blurred from the intensity of his orgasm. Guy’s hands dug into Sukea’s thighs, his sides, as he shattered apart for him, a sob cracking out of his throat as he shot all over himself and the beautiful lingerie.

He came in shocks and spills—all over his belly, on the light fabric of his lingerie, and onto the dark lace on his thigh-highs and garter, onto the clip where suspender met stocking. The white of his cum was stark against the solid black or midnight purple parts.

Guy gasped Sukea’s name he came, hard and loud, shooting in his hand and on his own chest. His body pulled tight as Sukea continued to fuck him through it. He watched his own broken expression in the mirror, then Sukea’s admiring one.

At some point, once the pleasure wracking through his body subsided, his eyes slipped closed. Guy stumbled backward, falling full-bodied, limbless and sweaty, onto the reporter, who met his slumped weight with a fond snort. Guy lifted a shaky hand. There were still tremors all throughout his entire body, but it was most apparent in his twitching legs, like a transient sort of pleasure keeping him hostage for the moment.

“Open your eyes, Guy.”

Guy obliged and was met with Sukea’s affectionate gaze. There was a stark contrast. Sukea, put-together, save for the wet spots on his clothes. Guy, technically dressed but somehow still debauched, covered in cum. Guy’s face, hole, and cock were drenched in drool, lube, and cum. His mouth still hung open in pants, forced him to witness his own body in rapture. Sukea didn’t look half as wrecked as his model.

Sukea kissed the side of his neck, watching him. “Can I keep going?” he asked softly.

Guy nodded, in a daze. "Yeah, I—I can take it. Yeah, keep going."

Sukea pressed his mouth to the pulse point on Guy’s neck and picked up his pace again. It was nowhere near as slow as before. Sukea was too desperate for that, and Guy whimpered as he tried so hard to keep steady for him, oversensitive from his recent orgasm.

“Can I come inside you?” Sukea moaned into his ear.

Candid and passionate, Guy’s eyes widened as they watched Sukea’s face. Guy nodded again.

It was impossible not to climax from that. It only took seconds.

Sukea held onto Guy tightly in his one free arm, sinking his teeth into his shoulder as he came, a desperate noise ripping out of him. Guy shut his eyes as Sukea released inside him, filling him up and making his belly feel hot.

Sukea kept pumping with shorter, halted thrusts, trying to drain every single drop he had in him into Guy’s ass. He bowed his head to Guy’s shoulder and clamped his teeth back down on his already bruised skin, hot tongue flicking out to ease the sting of pain.

Sukea gently released Guy’s spent cock, but stayed within him a moment or two longer. Guy relaxed in Sukea’s lap, sighing as Sukea released his hold on him. It allowed them both a moment to look at the afterglow in their reflections. A moment that lasted just long enough for Sukea to get another picture, before Guy fell forward, ass-up, collapsed into a panting heap.

Sukea slipped out of Guy, letting his semen drip out of Guy’s gaping hole. He brought his fingers down between Guy’s legs and stared into his eyes in the mirror. “Look how much came out,” he murmured, snapping a photo of Guy from behind. Guy couldn’t see himself from this angle. He’d probably appreciate the photograph later.

Scooping some of his own cum in his fingers, Sukea languidly pushed two fingers into Guy, fucking his cum back into him. Guy whimpered weakly, still oversensitive from his orgasm. His fingers were warm and slick, and Guy couldn’t handle it. He whimpered and shifted his hips.

“You’re so loose from taking me in.” Sukea stretched his fingers open and more of his seed seeped from Guy’s entrance. It was easy to move because of the wetness, so he wasted no time fucking his fingers into Guy again. It was hot and soft and wet, making an obscene squelching noise with each thrust.

Sukea waited for the soft, complaining whine of being overstimulated to stop fingering Guy.

Finally, Guy’s breathing calmed, his muscles unwounded and untensed.

Sukea wiped his hand on his shirt before turning Guy around and sitting him up so that they were face to face, their reflections behind Guy. He looked to see how disheveled Guy had become during all of this. The red blush was disappearing, but through his pulse, Sukea could feel the speeding heartbeat trying to slow down.

He tucked a long strand of Guy’s bangs behind his ear affectionately and felt his lips quirk up a bit in a smile that was just a little too cheeky to come from Sukea. Guy was so dazed, he didn’t notice.

“Great job. Thank you,” Sukea said, tapping Guy’s lips with a finger. With a wink, he added, “I feel like I learned a lot today.”

Guy’s faint apprehension vanished, and his cheeks dimpled in a smile which turned into laughter. As always, he was the perfect amount of too much. “I… I think I may have learned something, myself!”


End file.
